


Interlude XVI

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [131]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: 221B Baker Street, F/M, Gay Sex, Heaven, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Someone is Pleased... and thoughts from a molly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).



“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

God smiled as His wife did a fist-pump of epic proportions. He managed to ensure that the resultant typhoon was over an empty area of the Pacific Ocean. Well, surely no-one would miss one small atoll?

“Finally they are together!” She beamed. “Together together, not just together.”

Her husband silently marvelled at the way in which She could mangle the English language. Wisely, He did not comment on that fact.

“And my son has what he desires”, He said. “I only hope that our hunter-cum-English country doctor is prepared for what he has unleashed.”

She looked at Him curiously.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Well”, He said, “seraphs are among our top fighters. All that energy.... it has to go somewhere. That is why I ensured that they found each other on a Wednesday.”

“Why?” 

“Because they will have the best part of five days for all that pent-up sexual energy to work itself out”, He grinned. “I only hope there is something of poor Doctor Watson left for his patients next week....”


	2. Chapter 2

_[Begin narration by Mr. Lowen 'Larry' Trevelyan]_

It was a cold spring night when it happened. I had had a client in Baker Street – I shall not say their name, but it was not the man's house, and I most definitely revised my opinion of the Catholic Church thereafter! - and was walking back to Sweyn's house. (To answer the obvious question, yes. I could have taken a cab, but if I was close enough to my base I always walked; it was cheaper than a bath when I got home). 

It was only when I passed a certain house that I saw the number and remembered; 221B. I looked up and sighed; humanity had lost a great man in the great detective.

It was about five in the morning, so I was surprised when the front door to the house opened and the landlady, Mrs. Harvelle, peered out. I stepped backwards at once; I knew full well that she had a rifle and was not afraid to use it. 

She looked hard at me, then smiled.

“You came to warn Mr. Holmes that time”, she said, nodding.

“Yes”, I said. “I am sorry he is no longer with us.”

Her silence was a little too long. I stared curiously at her.

“I can keep a secret”, I said. “Especially in my job.”

“I know”, she said. “I can trust you. He is back.”

I stared in shock.

“How?” I wondered.

“You will have to wait for Doctor Watson's next exciting story to find out!” she grinned. “But given what London is, I expect everyone will know he is here before sunset.”

“If not sooner”, I agreed. “Thank you for telling me.”

She nodded and went back inside. I stepped back and looked up at Mr. Holmes' window, wondering how on earth....

How on earth was there a naked man being pushed up against it?

Oh. It was Doctor Watson.

“Lucky bastard!” I muttered, as I went on my way. 

_[End narration by Mr. Lowen 'Larry' Trevelyan]_


End file.
